Expressing Feelings
by NintendoGal55
Summary: After the events of "Hurricane Fluttershy", while paying a visit to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy gets a few little sweet surprises when her best friend opens up a bit about how much her friendship and support means to her.


Mission accomplished. The rainwater was safely transported up to Cloudsdale, with enough rain clouds to spread all over Equestria. Maybe the loss of a few Pegasi due to sickness did reduce the chances of breaking the record this time around, but in the end, it all worked out just as it should have.

To say that even Fluttershy herself was proud would've been an understatement. She was not only proud of the accomplishment in it of itself, but most especially how her best friend handled the situation. The fact that she was actually willing to give up going for the record, knowing very well they couldn't achieve it at the moment, and still shoot for what they needed to do. Which was getting the water from the reservoir up to Cloudsdale. First and foremost, that had been the objective, record or no record, they had a job to do.

She also was proud of herself. Maybe her puny wing power wasn't all that much, but she came to realize that any contribution, no matter how small, could always help to make a difference. As well as that, she overcame her own anxiety and insecurities about flying, and was able to help the team of Pegasi reach the minimum wing power of 800.

It had been amazing to be acknowledged by Spitfire of the Wonderbolts, which she knew far well was an honour. But even that didn't compare to the joy and happiness that Rainbow Dash expressed. Making her proud was something Fluttershy always hoped for.

Which brings us to today.

It was the day after the events. Fluttershy, with a wicker basket she was holding in her mouth, was flying up to Rainbow Dash's home. The ever grand cloudy abode, standing tall and proud on a cloud, low to the ground (which pleased her), along with some rainbow streams and waterfalls. Even Fluttershy couldn't help but appreciate its lavishness, especially considering that it was just _so Rainbow Dash_. Everything about it suited her.

Setting the basket of goodies down, Fluttershy knocked on the front door with her hoof.

"The door's open!" Rainbow Dash called from inside.

Opening the door, Fluttershy took the basket with one hoof, and hovered inside, closing the door behind her. She caught sight of her friend, who was hovering over Tank's aquarium while she fed him some food from a bag.

"There ya go, Tank! You eat up and enjoy that!" Rainbow Dash cajoled, before setting the bag down. She noticed Fluttershy, and smiled. "Hey there, pal! What's going on?"

"Oh...nothing...I just...I wanted to...bring you something," Fluttershy lowered herself to the floor, and trotted over to the cyan Pegasus, placing the basket down again. "I made you some of your favourite desserts..."

Rainbow Dash inspected the basket before grinning widely. "Wow, awesome! Now that's what I call a good day! Thanks, Fluttershy!" Picking up the basket, she then looked at her shyer friend with confusion. "But...why? What's the occasion?"

"Oh, no real reason, really. Just um...well, if you wanted to, you can consider it a...token of my thanks." Fluttershy said softly, looking down with a little blush. "You know...for yesterday."

"You're thanking _me_?" Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide. "But...I didn't do anything! It was all you, Fluttershy!"

"I-I know...but...well, you always have told me to suck it up and try my best at things...especially flying. I had a lot of help from my animal friends...and also from you," Fluttershy ran her hoof along the floor shyly. "And I know how much you needed all the wing power you could get...it all helped me overcome it."

"But, Fluttershy...it wasn't just your wing power!" Rainbow Dash placed the basket onto a table, and trotted over to her friend. "I needed _you_!"

"W-What...?" Fluttershy looked at her in surprise.

"I mean, sure, I did need all the wing power I could get even to just manage the minimum amount... But it wasn't just about that, either!" Rainbow Dash shook her head, and then placed a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "I wanted _you_ there, Fluttershy. You! My best friend since fillyhood... I didn't just want your wing power. I wanted you there with me! Your support...well, it kinda means a lot to me, you know? Remember the Junior Flyer's Competition? ...I didn't just want you there to stroke my ego," She looked down upon admitting this, a little blush on her cheeks. "Or because you happened to be a Pegasus and would be the only one there to cheer me on... I wanted _you_ there, Fluttershy! Your support was always important to me because you're the only pony I trusted more than anyone!"

Fluttershy blinked, letting this sink in. How could she have ever thought differently? Maybe Rainbow Dash didn't express it before, but it almost seemed obvious that her support meant more to her than her wing power, and anything.

"Geez, I'm no good at saying these things!" Now the rainbow-maned Pegasus turned away, hiding her blush. "Just...remember that, okay? It wasn't just about the wing power, I didn't care about that. I wanted _you_! If I wanted your wing power, why do you think I was so proud of you for reaching a 2.3?"

"...Because...I was trying my best?" Fluttershy guessed, swallowing a little. That was exactly what she had been trying to do, despite the low result it came with.

"Well, yeah! The point is, it wasn't just about your wing power!" Rainbow Dash turned around then, managing to get her emotions under control. "So...I should really be thanking you! You helped us out!"

As she studied the creamy yellow Pegasus, Rainbow Dash felt a wave of strong emotions crash over her. Anytime she got like this, it made her nervous and uncertain about saying any of what was on her mind. It felt so strange to express herself in this way. With actual words to how much something meant to her.

But with Fluttershy, it just seemed to somehow bring that out in her. A lot. She had other ways of expressing her joy and happiness and how much her friends meant to her, but Fluttershy always seemed to bring out a whole new side of expressing these feelings.

"When I said I needed you, I meant it..." Rainbow Dash lowered her head a bit in embarrassment. "I needed _you_, Fluttershy."

With that, Fluttershy just...beamed. To think her support, her presence, and her help could mean that much to somepony. Having someone value her in such ways made her feel really special. She wanted to make her best friend happy, and also proud of her at any cost. It was why it always hurt when she felt all she ever did was annoy her. But whenever that came, there was never a moment that Rainbow Dash didn't turn around and proved to be a good, loyal friend.

"I'm sorry that I put up such a fuss about it all," Fluttershy murmured.

"No, don't apologize. You don't need to. It's all over now."

"I...I know, but I still feel I could have handled all of it better. I wanted to make you happy...and proud of me... Even if I was too scared to try."

Without thinking, Rainbow Dash came closer, bringing her forelegs around Fluttershy's neck in a warm hug.

"Fluttershy, I _am_ proud of you."

"But...I'm just...I'm not like you...I really don't have all that much to show for."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash pulled back to look into her eyes. "Really, Fluttershy? That's what you're worried about? Not being like me? Who said I wanted you to be like me?"

Fluttershy just blinked, staring at her in wonder. "Um...?"

"I mean, if you were just like me, I don't think we'd be here right now! I don't want you to be me! I want you to be you!" Rainbow Dash insisted, shaking her head and smiling by now. "Come on, sometimes you drive me crazy, sometimes I think you need to work on your confidence and assertiveness issues, but at the end of the day, you're still Fluttershy! And really, pal? I wouldn't have you any other way."

Letting all of that sink in, her very best friend, who sometimes had trouble expressing her emotions with words just managed to touch her heart. It wasn't the first time, and it never failed to succeed doing so. Fluttershy smiled brightly then, hugging her in return. "Awwww...and I wouldn't change you for the world, Rainbow Dash. I like you the way you are."

"D'aww, shucks," Rainbow Dash chuckled, giving her a squeeze and then pulling back. She grinned, and then nuzzled their noses in an affectionate gesture. "You're too much sometimes, pal."

Fluttershy giggled, her cheeks pinkening. "Hee..."

Laughing a bit, Rainbow Dash threw her foreleg around her shoulders, holding her close. "So then, what do you say to sharing some of those desserts with me? Sure is a lot in there, and I don't think I'd be able to eat it all myself!"

"Oh, are you sure? I made them just for you..." Fluttershy blinked.

"Hey, you gave them to me, which makes them mine, and so I now decide what to do with them! And I'd like to share them with my good pal Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

A laugh escaped Fluttershy as she smiled, nodding. "All right, Dashie," For good measure, she nuzzled her best friend a bit with her cheek.

Rainbow Dash blushed a little bit, but smiled as she nuzzled her back. "Great! First one to the table gets the date squares!"

The two pegasi buddies laughed before scurrying to the table together, ready to enjoy some dessert.

The events of the day before would always be remembered, as both a part of the history of Pegasi successfully bringing water to Cloudsdale, and a crowning moment of overcoming insecurity.

But there was one thing neither of them would ever forget.

For Fluttershy, it was being able to gather her courage. To dive into the tornado, and help it along with what little flying skill she had. To finally fight back against the voices from her childhood taunting her, and proving her worth. It had taken a lot for her to overcome her fears, but in the end, it was an unforgettable moment of self-worth.

For Rainbow Dash, it was seeing Fluttershy in the tornado right with them. It was no wonder she immediately lit up with the brightest smile she could muster when she saw that her best friend was there not only to support her, but to help along with it.

With that too, Fluttershy never did forget the bright, overjoyed smile on her best friend's face.

In the long run, their differences could never drive them apart.


End file.
